


WikiHow

by hoonhao_love



Series: Their love for Minghao❤ [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97liners are also the best squad and the supportive friends Minghao deserves, 97liners play important roles, Fluff, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, Lee Jihoon | Woozi Is Bad At Feelings, Lee Seokmin & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Minghao just wants to know if his crush likes him back. And what better way than to Google it?WikiHow is there with answers, while his friends are there with lots of support and love.What could go wrong? :D
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Their love for Minghao❤ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341193
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. Does My Crush Like Me Back?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! 
> 
> Welcome to my second HoonHao/HaoHoon story. This is me trying to satiate my thirst for some Jihoon and Minghao action. At least HoonHao nation isn't starving as much we've been starved for past 4 years, there's that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story!! 💜 😻 
> 
> Also, do check out my other Jihoon × Minghao story ➡ [Serendipity. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037593)

Minghao takes a sip of the weird, neon green concoction that Jungkook had trusted in his hand, immediately grimacing at the taste of the drink. The colour had screamed _regret_ in bold letters from the beginning and he should have listened to it, Minghao concludes after coughing a little at the burn.

The bitter taste settles heavily on his tongue. He can't decide if he likes the taste or not; when it's sloshing in his mouth, he doesn't like it but the sweet and sour aftertaste of it is something has him craving another sip, and that's the only thing that has Minghao sipping away at his drink without a single complain. It's addicting, the subtle taste of cranberries. But he's still on fence regarding his dislike towards the drink. Whatever, it's addicting indeed as he finds himself leaning in for another sip.

"What even is this?"

Carefully maneuvering himself in the seat next to Minghao, Jungkook clinks their glasses together, throwing his head back and downing the shot. "Seok ordered, said something about Kermit's colour," he rasps, face twisting at the burn from the vodka.

Minghao shakes his head fondly, what was he expecting when Seokmin had taken it up to himself to choose a drink for _our sweet, little haohao._ Yeah, definitely not some logical reasoning behind the criteria for choosing the drink.  
Sitting back comfortably, he sips the hideously green concoction. He has never tasted anything like this before, but then again, he has never been to a club for the sole reason of getting drunk. All he ever had was wine with his members, or even cheap beers or soju sometimes when all the thirteen members were in a mood for it. Now that he thinks, he can't exactly recall ever coming to a club with all his members. It's just mostly with his 97liner friends or with other Chinese idols.

_Gotta change that soon._

"This club is _definitely_ my favourite. I don't think I'll ever step foot in any other clubs, Knight Crawlers for the win, y'all!" Jaehyun announces, plopping on the other side of Minghao, jostling Minghao's drink and making it spill a little on his pants, the drops sliding off the leather material without a hitch. Nobody seems to notice, so Minghao let's it go. Not like he's in a mood to ruffle Jaehyun's feathers tonight.

Seokmin hums, immediately putting his glass down to show his agreement with wide hand gesture. "Right? It's soo much better - the drinks, the cost, the ambiance, the booths! I'm with Jaehyun here." He picks the glass back up, obnoxiously _aah_ -ing after a big gulp.  
Minghao catches Mingyu's eyes, both holding their laughter in at their friend's antics. Seokmin had blabbered the same exact thing about two other previous clubs as well and yet here they are, listening to their main vocal make the same claim in regards to the third new club. _How many more clubs Seokmin is going to claim as the one?_ Who knows.

Just know that Minghao is here for it. Like always.

________

  
Minghao's initial plan for the night had not only been something that suited his today's cozy mood, but also something that suited his crush's personality. Jihoon had asked earlier in the day if he had some plans, to which Minghao has asked if they could have some dinner at that hole-in-the-wall restaurant. Jihoon had agreed easily, "I'd quite like that as well," he had said with an approving nod.

To say Minghao was looking forward to that dinner, was an understatement. He had been buzzing with uncontained energy, the excitement surging through his veins for the entire day. He's sure at some point Jeonghan was convinced Minghao was on a sugar rush.

Photoshoot had passed by in a blur, Minghao breezing through his solo shots without much struggle and the shower of compliments, as a result, only aided to his excitement. Group pics had been even better, Mingyu had been standing by him and that made the time enjoyable and easy - cracking of jokes and pointers from Mingyu on what pose he should try next, had really helped his nerves that usually acted up during such times.

After photoshoot, they had booked it to their dorms, all deciding on just ordering something rather than cooking or going out. He had lingered around Jihoon, sitting across him and chatting loudly with Junhui, but the man was either busy catching naps or listening to Wonwoo and Soonyoung bicker about Soonyoung's choice of facial expression during his solo shoot. It didn't seem like Jihoon was half as much excited as Minghao was and that had dampened his mood. But he shrugged it off, moving to open the door and paying for the delivery.

After a whole cuddle session with Seokmin is when Jihoon had finally acknowledged Minghao's presence, asking if their plan was still on and had said something about him coming to pick Minghao up at 9. And then the producer had left for his own dorm, waving and leaving with Joshua and Mingyu trailing behind. Other members decided to continue on with their video games, challenging each other quite aggressively.

After ten rounds of Mario Kart, two rounds of Animal Crossing, when Seungkwan finally snapped and almost stomped over to Chan, his fists waving wildly in the air, that's when Minghao slowly began to forget about his dampened mood, too busy holding Chan back and laughing loudly when Soonyoung, in his haste to stop the vocalist from killing his dancer, toppled over from the couch.

It had been better from then, maybe he wasn't quite as excited and happy, but a lot content, even letting Hansol win against him without much fight. Hansol didn't seem much bothered, too happy to question the dancer's laid back attitude that day.

Everything was going extremely fine, to say the least; Minghao took a nap, read a few pages of the book Wonwoo recommended, let Chan annoy him happily, then took nice shower, applied his favourite bodywash, dressed in a nice, loose white t-shirt and washed jeans. Nothing too extravagant, nothing too less. Something that would make Jihoon take a notice of him, something that wouldn't make Jihoon question his motives for dressing up.

Everything was going fine, until Jihoon called him up, voice dripping with guilt and regret. "I'm working on a song with Bumju hyung and Dongho hyung and I'd probably have dinner with them later," he had said, whispering a promise about making it up to him. As soon as the older male had apologised again, Minghao had laughed over the phone, told him it was fine and hung up before Jihoon had a chance to say anything else.

Things hadn't gone as planned for Minghao, so he decided it was a good enough a time to get on with that sad Chinese drama his mom had recently been watching, and feast on popcorn - ice cream was out of the question even though it sounded tempting at that moment.  
But, _of course_ , things didn't go as Minghao planned. And next thing he knows, Mingyu and Seokmin have him pushed into his most fitted leather pants and one of Mingyu's own navy blue button-up against his own will. And then he was dragged out for a fun night at some high-end club, Jungkook and Jaehyun decidedly meeting them at the said club.

________

  
It was an hour later that Minghao really began to feel the effect of the three glasses of weird concoction he had gulped down. The cola he had ordered in fear of completely losing his sanity and doing something stupid - like calling Jihoon and telling him about his one-sided crush, or calling his mom and telling her the sob story that is his love life - didn't seem to prevent the alcohol in his system from finally kicking in.

So the sad and drunk Minghao indulges Jaehyun in an arm wrestling, lasting for exact ten seconds before his arm gives out. As Jaehyun challenges Mingyu for the next round, he feels Jungkook pat his back, "Hey, you broke your record of eight seconds!" He cheers, giggling when he accidently hiccups.

Minghao laughs, letting his friend pull him in for a clumsy choke hold. "We both know that was only because he is drunk right now, Kook." He yelps, squirming in Jungkook's hold when the Korean pinches his waist. Jungkook chuckles, wiggling cutely in his seat to let Minghao lean on to him without hurting his back.

The night carries on, so does the people around them. Minghao finds himself getting lost in the haze of gray, vision blurring slightly as the alcohol begins to spread through his bloodstream like poison, numbing the sad and almost depressing thoughts, and the homesickness that's been nagging him for quite sometime now. _Alcohol is amazing like that_ , he decides, when all he can feel and think is nothing, just like what he wanted. The songs soon begin to mesh into one another, the ending chords of a song and beginning of another sounding the same. The songs don't make sense any longer, seeing as his Korean comprehending ability is reducing with every tick of clock's hand, the songs sounding more and more absurd to Minghao's drunk brain as the time crawls by. And he comes to a sudden realisation that he has crossed that line of being tipsy.  
No wonder his head is spinning just a tiny bit.

Minghao watches in mild amusement as Seokmin, frustrated, begins to bang his fists on the table when Mingyu and Jaehyun both don't seem to give up, their power on par with each other's.

"Come one, Mingyu! Do this for Seventeen! And carats!" He hollers, doing some fancy and quite complicated jazz hand movements.

Jaehyun looks up in mild offence, almost losing when Mingyu surprises him by attacking with sudden force. "This isn't fair! I don't have Sicheng with me!" he cries, snarling when Mingyu tells him to _'cry us a river, boohoo.'_

Sober Minghao would have sat back and watched it all go down, even egged the two on and would've managed to get Jungkook and Seokmin to go against each other. But drunk Minghao decides he needs to fix this, if Seokmin is going to support Mingyu then Minghao is going to support Jaehyun.

So he leaps forward, pulling Jungkook's almost passed out body along too. He feels Jungkook slump on his back, the weight settling down uncomfortably. But he has better things to do, like support his poor friend.  
"Come on, Jaehyun!" he hollers too, his voice lacking the power and loudness that comes with being a part of BooSeokSoon. "Do it for the time I dressed up as NCT's lightstick!"

Immediately Seokmin and Mingyu cackle in surprise, making it easy for Jaehyun to just slam Mingyu's arm onto the table, harshly. And Mingyu yelps in pain, cradling his hand to his chest and pouting at Seokmin, who coos at him, patting his hair.

Jaehyun stands up, stumbling for a second and plopping back in the seat when his head spins. But he seems happy, beaming brightly at Minghao.  
  
"Man, you're my lucky charm," he concludes, eyes sparkling and in awe of his friend.

_______

  
It's been two hours, give or take, since they had walked into the club, the crowd seemed to be wilding up now, the songs more raunchy and dance moves more seductive. The thumping of the bass that vibrates in his chest is also getting borderline uncomfortable. The lights have become more flashy - the blues, purples, reds and greens making Minghao's head spin and stomach lurch a little every time. The throbbing behind his eyes is also getting very evident and suddenly he's determined to get out of here before the headache is back in full swing.

He glances around their table; Jungkook is snoring on his shoulder, Seokmin has his head in Minghao's lap, drifting on and off. Mingyu and Jaehyun are both clearly drunk, their conversation ranging from use of plastic to aliens, slurring so hard it's mostly just bunch of incoherent words mashed together to form equally incoherent sentences, and Minghao wonders how they're able to understand each other.  
Also, on a side note, Minghao hopes Mingyu forgets about this whole alien conversation because if not, then it's all Seventeen is going to hear about for another month or two. And God forbid, if Soonyoung got interested, _Minghao swears_ , he'll beg for a unit change.

_Yeah, imagine Soonyoung (and, in association, SVT) coming for Katy Perry's E.T wig._

With a particular hard roll of his eyes and huff, he decides everyone is more or less ready to leave. A nice and solid kick at Jungkook's shin earns him a huff of breath and a slurred ' _Rude, Hao._ ' And he decides that Jungkook is good to go, too.

"We should be leaving. Cheol hyung wouldn't be too happy if we came late," he slurs, wondering if he sounds any less incoherent than the two in front of him. To his surprise, Mingyu and Jaehyun understand him clearly, which sort of is shocking seeing as Minghao _himself_ couldn't make out what he said. But he's glad they did.

Running his hand through Seokmin's hair, he brings the singer to a state of awareness. He smiles when the older male wakes up, sitting up and proceeding to stretch himself. Jaehyun and Mingyu have begin to shrug their coats on, still mumbling about some UFO sighting.

Just as he's about pull his own coat on, his phone vibrates, the feeling sending a tingle down his thigh. He fishes the phone out, the brightness surely causing some serious damage to his retina. He stumbles in surprise, not from the brightness though, but from surprise of seeing Jihoon's name flashing on his screen. And he hopes no one notices him falling on his ass, plopping unceremoniously on the sofa. He does a quick work of swiping it and declining the call, and then shrugs his coat on, before silencing his phone and pocketing the device.  
Jihoon has ruined his mood enough, he rather not be in pain while still drunk. _That_ and God knows what Minghao will tell him in this state. He rather not just answer his calls and deal with a moody Jihoon next day.

"Who was that?" Mingyu asks, offering his arm for Minghao to cling on to.

"Was that Cheol hyung?" Seokmin asks, stumbling towards them and then clinging onto Mingyu's other arm. Minghao shrugs instead, nodding and then shaking his head, confused as to why he had nodded in the first place. _Welp,_ _looks like the last of his sober braincell has taken its leav_ e.

Seokmin and Mingyu seem least bothered with the answer anyways, both singing off key to the remixed version of Bang Bang Bang, making Minghao tug them to exit the club faster. When outside, Jungkook hurriedly finds a corner to empty his stomach, Seokmin stumbles towards him to help the younger Korean. Mingyu leans against the wall, still singing to the song, adding a few instrumental noises here and there. Minghao and Jaehyun, for the time being, help each other to stay upright, swaying on their feet in place. The dancer clings a little closer to the taller to keep himself warm. Minghao knew he should've worn the beige coat instead, damn sober Minghao. _Guess, Jaehyun will have to do for now._

Nothing to keep his brain occupied, and feeling satisfied and happy from all the alcohol in his system, his thoughts, like the biggest traitors they're, get drawn towards their handsome producer, someone Minghao had actively avoided thinking about the entire night.

Did Jihoon not want to have dinner with him? But he was the one who asked Minghao about his plans, so technically Minghao wasn't imposing anything on the older male. Or was he just casually striking up a conversation and Minghao read a little too deep? Yup, Minghao is just reading a little too deep and being a little delusional. Just because he has a very pathetic (but not a very regretful, at least not yet) crush on Jihoon, it's making his small rejections hurts Minghao tons, feels like a personal attack on his very humanly flaw of being not good enough for everyone. But what if Minghao just was too blinded to actually see if Jihoon was dropping any sort of clues.

He gasps loudly, snapping Jaehyun from where he had been dozing off. He looks up, eyes dazed, staring at Minghao as if he forgot who he even was. But then he blinks and smiles. Both wince when Jungkook empties his stomach loudly in the background. Mingyu continues to Super Clap unperturbed.

What if Jihoon had caught on to his crush that he had worked so hard to keep under the covers, _oh lord_ , he trained himself to not stare at the other male for too long, made sure to avoid him as much as possible without it looking suspiciously like as if he was avoiding the producer on purpose, he even made sure to keep this infatuation off the oldest trio's radar even! _God_ , he worked too damn hard to keep this from anyone finding and for Jihoon, of all the people, to find it is such an embarrassment and someone have mercy on Minghao's poor soul, why does this alway happen with Minghao, Minghao deserves soo much better than this shit, _God, fuck—_

 _Okay, calm down, Minghao. We're going off track._ He blinks rapidly, stopping himself from spiraling down into the vicious cycle of anxious thoughts and scenarios. He idly watches Seokmin help Jungkook sit down, producing a bottle of water from thin fucking air. _God, Minghao is too drunk for this._

What if Jihoon caught on to the fact that Minghao was unabashedly crushing on him and dropped a few hints to let Minghao know Jihoon saw him as a band member and a brother - hints like keeping his distance from the Chinese, avoid getting in any sort of skinship, telling Minghao insistently that he was like a brother to him, talking about his ideal type being a girl who wasn't a male _—_ _wait, what?!_

What if despite Jihoon's constant effort of letting Minghao take a hint, Minghao had failed and that's why the vocalist wanted to speak to him, a one-on-one, and let Minghao verbally know what he failed to pick up from all the hints? What if Jihoon, at the last minute and for some reason, decided he didn't want to confront Minghao?  
Or worse, what if everyone knows about his crush, the one he worked so hard to hide away, making sure to avoid crossing paths with the object of affection? Lord, someone please pull him out of this miserable stump _thanks_ —

Minghao feels the exact second his brain loses the last string of sanity it was hanging on to. And immediately he feels his mouth opening, words spilling before his brain can re-establish the connection to his mouth, stop it from doing things sober Minghao will berate himself for doing.

"Guys," he calls out, immediately garnering the attention of the four other boys; one busy nursing his sickness, one helping him, one singing Hip in most unflattering way possible and one hanging off him. "How to know if your crush likes you back?"

Jungkook chokes on the water he was drinking, the sound loud in the quiet night, and Mingyu's highnote cuts off abruptly.

_And that was the start of the chaos._

____💙💙💙____


	2. Stage: Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The problem here, Lee Seokmin," Mingyu grits out, "is that Jihoonie hyung is straight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥰Hi, hello!
> 
> Welcome to the second chapter of this mess! Hope you enjoy it👁️👄👁️💁
> 
> Disclaimer: my knowledge when it comes to LGBTQ+ is limited. And the internet says that one can be demisexual and gay, or demisexual and straight. Correct me if I'm wrong, please!  
> Also, not beta'ed 🤙🥴

"Well, look at all the happy people in here!" Bambam chirps obnoxiously right over their heads, the five heavily hungover idols immediately shushing him loudly. "Jeez, _sorry_. But if you ask me, that's what you guys deserve for leaving us J-Y-P ninety-seven liners out," he grumbles, sticking his tongue out when Jungkook's head emerges from the confines of his folded arms. Jungkook rolls his eyes in response to the annoying Thai male.

Offended, Bambam grumbles under his breath, "Pissy little hungover bitches."

_Seriously, why haven't they kicked_ _Bambam_ _out of the group yet?_

Minghao glares up at him, which shuts Bambam's mouth but, unfortunately, Yugyeom takes that as his cue to start talking instead. Sighing loudly in defeat, Minghao slumps over his folded arms very dramatically. All he wanted to do was eat greasy food and then sleep some more till he's not hungover anymore.

Seems like that was too much to ask for.

He hears Chan's laughter tinker as he makes his way over to their table with their orders. Woojin pulls out the chair next to Minghao and, let this be known, Minghao has never been more grateful towards the vocalist. He has nothing against the young leader but Woojin just has that calm vibe, you know, the kind of vibe Minghao's hungover brain very much appreciates at this very moment.

"So, my dear friends," Yugyeom starts, annoyingly chirpy.

Minghao has a sneaking suspicion that Yugyeom and Bambam are being this chirpy and obnoxious on purpose. Don't misunderstand, they're perfectly obnoxious even without trying to be. But today it feels like they're purposefully aiming to be, their level of being a nuisance this early in the morning seems to climb higher every time either of the hungover idols tell them to shut up. Just wait till Minghao gets rid of this equally (if not less) annoying headache.

"It's safe to say that we're your impulse control, then," Yugyeom declares, smiling like a fool on lose.

Minghao wants to list out all the times Bambam and Chan's impromptu decisions got them in trouble that could've been avoided easily if they had just called cabs and left for their respective dorms, instead of continuing to hang around somewhere else. Not to mention BigHit had to pay Dispatch a hefty sum to not leak Jungkook's drunk self flashing himself to the crowd of equally drunk idol friends.

But instead he settles on just waving his hand lazily in the air, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He nonchalantly dismisses, earning soft giggles from Chan and Woojin. They all probably thought the same exact thing Minghao thought. He smiles to himself when Yugyeom whines indignantly. He hears Mingyu grumble his disagreement too and Jungkook snorts loudly, while Jaehyun and Seokmin doesn't even bother to acknowledge the youngest, both probably already asleep. That, or they couldn't care less. The way Chan huffs and Bambam coos, he's sure Yugyeom must have pouted, surely waiting for either of the five friends to give him attention. _Hah, too bad._

"Anyway," Chan quickly dismisses Yugyeom's upcoming annoying whines. "We're gathered here to help a bro out with his crush. So put your sulking aside," he says, voice stern, reminding Minghao how he's the leader of eight other unruly people. Sometimes, it's hard to remember that when his first impression of the Australian is of him impersonating a gorilla. Yeah.

Something hard and hot nudges his arm, the warmth and the relaxing smell forcing him to leave his brooding aside and emerge out from the darkness. He latches onto the cup even before Chan's fingers have left it, shooting the male a beaming smile and a chirpy _'thanks!'_ accompanies it. Chan seems a taken aback, but manages to return the smile.  
Minghao smiles like a lunatic, his smile rivaling one of Seokmin's own, at Jaehyun when the said male peeks his head to shoot the Chinese dancer a very pointedly judgemental slash betrayed look at at his enthusiasm. The dancer smiles in satisfaction when Jaehyun grimaces and buries his head back in his arms. "Smile too bright," he grumbles.

"Right, right. The8, my man, we got carried away, forgive us," Bambam faux apologizes, nodding his head as his hands come to clasp around his own cup of milk chai.

Chan leans forward while rubbing his hands together for an effect, while Woojin practically bounces in his seat. Both look like kids on their way to a theme park, the eagerness and excitement unhidden. And honestly, it just makes Minghao want to get up and _nope_ out of the cafe, his tea and hangover be damned.

If it wasn't for Bambam's incessant demand - flooding their group chat with unnecessary amount of GOT7 memes and ' _wakey_ _,_ _wakey_ _!_ ' - to meet up for a breakfast early in the morning at their regular café to discuss Minghao's mystery crush, he wouldn't be here, wanting to either runaway or bang his head against the table. Bambam really means pain in the ass in the language Minghao just discovered. Or if he ever created a language, that's what Bambam would mean.

" _Please_ , Chan. Let us first get something in our system before we help a bro out," Seokmin pleads, voice muffled due to the jacket his head is buried under.

"Fries before guys," Woojin agrees easily.

Minghao sips on his ginger tea, the spicy taste refreshing and soothing on his tongue. The Chinese dancer really appreciates the sweet and spiciness of the tea after yesterday's bitter taste. Closing his eyes in a bliss, he focuses on the warm feeling of the liquid in his mouth, taste buds tingling in a way that makes him feel a little more awake and alive. He sighs in relief when his stomach somewhat settles down immediately. Headache isn't completely gone, but the painful thumping behind his eyes has melted away to a dull thud. The warm tea makes him feel much better, makes him feel all warm and ready to take on the day.

"Hi! Hello! Good morning! I'm late to the tea party! I didn't know there would be a day where we'd meet this early," a new and familiar voice exclaims loudly.

Minghao watches in amusement how the expression the male wears starkly contrasts the tone of his voice. Jungkook raises his head this time –Jaehyun probably still stumped from the brightness of Minghao's smile – to let the newcomer know it's a no-horn zone. The glare that was present melts when Jungkook looks at the expression their friend is wearing.

He sighs, his head dipping back between his crossed arm. "Welcome to the club of pissy little hungover bitches, Lee Dongmin."

Minghao snorts.

❇⭐❇

  
Surprisingly, the topic of Minghao's crush doesn't make a comeback for another hour.

Dongmin's arrival had caught everyone off guard as they all expected for the male to skip their meet seeing as he'd been busy with his drama shoots recently. It was a pleasant surprise, and Minghao found himself attentively listening to Dongmin's tales, his struggle to find the balance and ignoring the disgusting comments, that Jinwoo made sure Dongmin knew didn't reflect the group's view on his new venture.

Mingyu, Seokmin, Jaehyun and Jungkook showed signs of life only when plates of fries had been placed on their table, the smell too tempting to ignore.

Minghao insists Jungkook has Miso soup with him, saying how it was a _good food seeing as its known to rehydrate one's body with water, sodium, and other nutrients that were depleted through the diuretic effect of alcohol,_ _Jungkook_ _._ Though he whines, Jungkook does end up ordering it after Minghao places an order for himself. And just because he can, Jungkook sticks his tongue out when Minghao shoots him a cocky smile.

"The real question, though," Dongmin intervenes Seokmin and Jaehyun's excited chatter about Exo's comeback theories. Minghao is in middle of munching on his chicken sandwich when he realises that Dongmin is looking at him.

_Uh-oh. It's happening._

He sighs internally. _Better late than never or whatever. Actually, never sounds good too._

"Who is this person you've been crushing on? Like, let's be real, that's the only reason I agreed to see y'all people's ugly faces."

Chan makes an offended sound, shoving Dongmin's shoulder, eyes shifting to look at Minghao.

"Uhm....."

Should he tell? God knows what drunk Minghao was even thinking– if he was even thinking at all. What was the purpose for him to even ask that stupid, stupid, _and he can't emphasis this enough_ , stupid question to his _drunk_ friends nonetheless?! How is he even supposed to answer that question?

It's his secret, sure, but it just doesn't involve him. What if this goes terribly wrong and Jihoon finds out? Seokmin isn't exactly known to keep secrets, but he also hasn't said a single word about Mingyu breaking Joshua's wine bottle by mistake. But then again, Joshua hasn't threatened to smother Seokmin in his sleep if he doesn't spill the secret.  
_Minghao is in deep shit._ It's probably the karma for throwing confetti in Soonyoung's face. Karma indeed is a bitch.

Is it even okay for Minghao to share this? Would Jihoon mind Minghao telling about his feelings for the producer? What if Jihoon would mind, would take offence to Minghao sharing that piece of information? How well are they going to take to Minghao liking his own band member — _wait, shit,_ besides Sicheng, Seokmin, and Mingyu, they don't even know Minghao's sexual preference!

 _Abort, aboRT, ABORT,_ _ABORT_ —

"We'll take your secret to grave with us, if that's what you're worried about," Dongmin supplies helpfully, offering his hand for Minghao to put his own in, like it's a deal they're making. And in a twisted way, it is. Minghao despises himself for thinking it like that.

He gawns his lip in worry. It's not like he doesn't trust them with his secret, it's just that, how does he say it, he didn't want to come out in this manner. Announcing his sexuality, and then telling how his heart has taken by their talented member, Lee Jihoon? _Not cool._

How does one go around revealing their sexuality anyway? Should he just drop the bomb? Give an emotional speech before? How should he make this experience less awkward for both the parties involved? Just _how_?

With Mingyu and Seokmin it was only a matter of time before they figured it out on their own. They practically breathe in each other's spaces, so he had expected it. When the time had come, he confirmed a very cautious Seokmin and a very warm Mingyu's doubts. And in case of his same aged Chinese friend, Sicheng had just caught Minghao openly ogling Doyoung. So there's that.

It was a bad, _bad_ idea to just spit something this huge without a single care in the world. And how he wished Jaehyun was drunk enough to forget that event, but seems like the cold breeze had sobered him enough by the time drunk Minghao's resolve had crumbled. _Ugh, Jung Jaehyun, what should Minghao do of you?_

Minghao is kind of panicking and anxious and confused and _'???'_ He doesn't even know what he should do or say or even how to say. _How inconvenient, he can't say he doesn't understand Korean anymore._

 _Fuck it._ They're bound to find about his sexuality anyways. He'd be able to breathe freely around them then, not holding himself back from doing anything that'll remotely highlight his not-so-straight nature. And what are they even going to do if Minghao did tell them? Definitely not announce to the public. The most they'd do is tell everyone else, and then what? And if anyone dares to act like a dick, he's sure Mingyu and Seokmin will have his back. If his friends can't accept Minghao for who is, then good riddance! _Adios_ _!_

He sighs roughly though his nose, letting out all the air his lungs had been keeping hostage as a result of his sudden spike in anxiety. He closes his eyes, gathering his will power to finally open the casket of his deepest and probably the most guarded secret. He can do it.

He gently puts his cup back on the table, shuffling around to sit comfortable. He trusts them, knows they won't judge him, believes them when they said they'd keep this secret a _secret_.

He nods, finally, watching in slight amusement the way everyone just shuffles in their seats to lean closer to him, giving him a strong vibe of a gossiping group of teenagers. He plants his hand in Dongmin's open palm, letting the warmth of the vocalist's hand cocoon his own sweaty and jittery hand. Dongmin smiles encouragingly.

"Okay," he starts, breathing in and then exhaling heavily, "I want you guys to promise me to not tell anything that's being shared to anyone else. Not to your best friends who are not present here and not even to your band members. It's my secret, you don't have the right to share them."

All nine artists nod obediently, a very serious and determined look taking over their encouraging expressions. Yugyeom hurriedly slaps his hand over Dongmin and Minghao's, "I promise!" He turns to look at Bambam, jerking his head towards the pile of three hands. Bambam, without hesitating, drops his own hand. Jungkook, Jaehyun, Chan and Woojin follow the example.

"We both know already and we took our oaths, but even then we promise again." Seokmin and Mingyu's hands join the pile.

"If I find out that someone else got a wind about it, it'll be I, who would be taking the location of your dead bodies, to the grave with me. Got it?"

They blink in fear, all sitting up straight in their chairs, hands still stuck in the pile. Woojin looks like he believes in Minghao and his ability to dispose bodies without a trace. Even Mingyu and Seokmin look slightly perturbed at the threat. They all gulp visibly, nodding nonetheless.

"Why does it suddenly feel like I'm signing off my soul to a devil?" Jaehyun mutters and the other eight agree mutely. It really does feel like that.

Minghao, after the strain in the upper arm becomes unbearable, withdraws his hand, making everyone to take their hands off the table too, and dive back into their breakfast.

A whole minute passes then. Nobody dares to move in fear that the slightest movement may cause Minghao to backtrack and dismiss the matter completely.

".... _so_?" Woojin wonders tentatively.

Minghao sighs, his body completely sagging. "I'm gay. And demisexual."  
He has never been the one to beat round the bush, so that should do.

He doesn't look up, eyes closed and hands crossed over his chest. He, though sure of a positive response, still let's his worries take control of his actions and behaviour.

No one moves, all frozen in time. Minghao assumes that it may be due to the confession that they didn't see coming. His downcasted eyes catch the movement Chan's hand, his hand moving to snatch a few fries from the plate. And Minghao almost laughs at that. Chan really makes you feel comfortable without even trying, huh?

Eventually, Yugyeom breaks the silence. "So... who's going to tell him?"

_Tell Minghao what? Is he missing something?_

Licking the salt off his fingers, Chan raises his other hand, volunteering to enlighten the clueless dancer. Minghao can't resist the eye roll. Seokmin and Mingyu are sat stiffly, eyes wide and avoiding Minghao's. Do they know what Yugyeom is talking about?

"Aw, Sweaty —"

_"Sweaty?"_

"— we been knew, darling. You kind of drunk confessed three months ago."

Minghao splutters in surprise. _What the actual fuck, drunk_ _Xu_ _Minghao?_ Why does drunk Minghao spill secrets sober Minghao works hard to keep hidden? What does he even derive by doing these things? Minghao really wants to throw a tantrum, throw the plates to ground and yell at the top of his lungs, too frustrated with his drunk self. He almost wishes drunk Minghao was another entity, so that at least that way he could talk to him and let him know how much of a inconvenience his spur of the moments confessions are! For him to take out his frustration on his drunk self. _Fuck_. This is getting exhausting. He'll try harder to not give this reckless version of himself another chance from ever resurfacing.

"Well, that's a relief, I guess." He sighs and continues to sip on his second cup of tea, acting like he just didn't have a mental breakdown a few seconds ago.

"So you must not remember me coming out as a pansexual, then?" Chan asks, eyes staring at Minghao over the rim of his bowl of noodles

Minghao gasps, surprised, probably looking way too incredulous at the declaration. He beams at Chan, reaching over to pat his hand as a form of apology. "No offence, Chan," he smiles playfully, "but you give off major _het_ vibes."  
Dongmin and Jaehyun nod their heads too, looking equal parts surprised and equal parts confused.

Bambam, Woojin and Yugyeom burst out in a loud laughter, Bambam slapping at the sulking Chan's back in pure hysteria.

"Why does everyone say that?" He grumbles. Minghao shrugs. It's true. He looks the _het_ of the _hets_.

"So, you all knew about me?" The question is directed to everyone but Seokmin and Mingyu, but he makes sure to pointedly stare at no one but Seokmin and Mingyu. The two Koreans squirm in their seats, Seokmin avoiding eye contact while Mingyu shoves the burger into his mouth to avoid saying anything.

"I didn't." Jungkook answers sincerely. "Though I kind of gathered from the way you were staring Doyoung-ssi at the award function. Also, never seen you bat an eye towards a girl, so I just assumed you were gay." Jungkook shrugs his shoulder when Minghao looks at him flustered. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't know you were Demi, though."

"Doyoung-ssi is a good man. I've high expectations from your crush now, my dearest Minghao."

Jaehyun's face scrunches in a poorly hidden grimace at Mingyu's comment.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I've always approved everything Minghao stands for. So, I'll stand with Minghao's choice in man, even though I still don't understand what he saw in hyung," Jaehyun announces.

The conversation stalls a little after that, some sort of pressure gone to give way for a stream of faith and closeness to flow, for their bond to tighten. No one minds the silence, busy filling their hungry stomachs. It's almost fifteen minutes later that the silence is broken.

"Oh my god, Hao!" Yugyeom finally screeches. "I can't contain this anticipation any more, _please_ , for sake of my sanity, tell us!" Throwing his upper body in Woojin's lap, he wails, hand dramatically poised over his forehead.

"For the sake of your _sanity_? What's _that_?" And then he raises his brows quizzically, rubbing his pointer finger on the rim of his cup, squinting at Yugyeom.

"Xu Minghao," Yugyeom grits. Minghao hums. "Fuck off."

"Frankly, Yugyeom, I thought we had something there when you called my name. Guess it was all fake, _huh_?" He sighs dramatically, shaking head in mock disappointment.

"Please, get on with it already, Minghao," Seokmin whines, stretching across the table to snatch Minghao's hand in his own. "Plus, you and I will always have something, forever and ever, even when fakes play you!"

Yugyeom scoffs.

As much as everyone respects Jihoon, they're all equally intimidated by the talented man — as Chan has so eloquently put, _'He makes me sweat bullets, dude, no joke.'_ So they won't directly talk about to him – not that Minghao doesn't have trust in them. He just doesn't want to take any sort of chance. He can't risk it. Doing so will he not only out his career on the line, he'll also be putting all other members' as well — and that's the last he wants to do.

_He can't take a chance._

But there's also this thing where Jihoon has been making a near conscious effort of spending as much time as possible with the dancer. Even going out of his way to make sure they sat or stood together, and then chatting him up — which is very suspicious since Jihoon is the last person to make an awkward attempt at small talks.

And all this makes his belief in the theory, that Jihoon knows about Minghao's pathetic crush on himself and has been trying to make sure they're good regardless, grow. Or maybe it was part of plan, a plan to make sure he eases Minghao into the rejection? Maybe he was worried Minghao would start doubting himself after the rejection and hence he's making sure Minghao know he's loved, maybe not the way Minghao wants Jihoon to, but loved nonetheless.

Minghao wants a closure from this feelings. Preferably keeping Jihoon in the dark the entire time. His plan has been fairly simple: just avoid Jihoon a healthy amount, keep himself busy, and somehow manage to escape to China, cry on his mother's shoulder and come back as a Minghao who doesn't have a crush on his band member anymore. But if he gets these clowns involved, he won't be welcoming that closure anytime soon.

Seokmin grabbing his hand snaps him out his space and Minghao is back to staring at his friends in contemplate. _Should he?_

"In all serious, take your time. If you don't want to tell, don't force yourself." Woojin reassures him for real this time, gently knocking their heads together. "We are going to support you regardless, our adoration for you won't change an ounce."

"Yeah, Hao," Jaehyun agrees, "I'm sure Dongmin and Yugyeom will survive not knowing about your secret crush. I'm sure."

"I do not appreciate getting called out," Dongmin grumbles good naturedly.

"Ditto! But yeah, we'll survive." Yugyeom pitches in.

Minghao sighs. If nothing, at least they'll help him keep afloat and he'll have someone to talk to when he feels like he's burdening Mingyu and Seokmin, right?

_Why is this this nerve-wracking?_

He takes a deep breath, locking eyes with Mingyu. He gives a small nod and an assuring smile.

Here goes nothing.

"It's Jihoon hyung."

 _The way Minghao has been dropping bombs after bombs._ _Chief's_ _kiss_!

The entire table abruptly falls silent, all blinking owlishly at Minghao, slowly trying to grasp the new information.

A minute of awkward silence passes.

Minghao swears if one listened carefully they'd hear a crow crowing in a distance, crickets crying and the wind howling. He swears he even hears the waitress chewing her gum obnoxiously by the counter. He raises his head to look at his friends, all look shell shocked.

The stretching silence feels a little daunting, makes him feel like the world has stopped. And Minghao, just to make sure it hasn't, spares a glance to the front. And yeah, nah, the world doesn't revolve around them; there's a long line of office workers waiting for their caffeine induced nightmarish drinks. It's only their table where it looks like the time has stopped.

A few more anticipated and awkward moments later Chan's eyes widen, mouth falling open when the name finally sinks in.

"Oh."

And that seems to be the magic word because immediately their table bustles with conversations, every single one talking over each other, shooting questions at a speed it has Minghao's head spinning, trying to keep up with them.

Seokmin has abandoned Minghao's hand to hold Mingyu's shoulder and shake him wildly like a rag doll. "Holy shit, Xu Minghao said that!"

Yugyeom and Jungkook take turns in gaping at him, though Yugyeom does look like he'd definitely appreciate more time for letting this information about his friend sink in. But that doesn't stop Yugyeom whisper shout his questions, his voice getting drowned by Seokmin's whale like screeching. Woojin and Jaehyun have made a point of grabbing each of Minghao's hand, both wondering why Minghao didn't want to tell him it's _the_ Lee Jihoon he was lusting after.

"Bro, Jihoon-ssi is soo much better than Doyoung hyung. You've definitely raised your standards," Jaehyun whispers in his ears slyly.

Minghao lets out a watery chuckle, overwhelmed from all the supportive reacting he has been getting.

Dongmin, for lack of better words, looks closed-off(?), curiously staring at Minghao, eyes hard. That piques his interest, the reaction is....something.  
He averts his eyes when Minghao looks back at him.  
Dongmin, as far as Minghao knows, isn't homophobic. Maybe he's disappointed that Minghao's heart chose a member of his own band? Maybe it didn't sit well with him?

Mingyu is definitely having an out of body experience, Minghao concludes after seeing the way he just lets Seokmin shake him wildly, eyes stuck staring at the bland ceiling.

"This calls for celebration! Time for more French fries!" Bambam yells, shooting out of his seat and flying towards the counter, the line having been shortened considerably.

"I actually thought you liked Hansol," Seokmin says, having calmed down significantly from his fit. He's blinking at Minghao, chewing on his french fries.

Minghao splutters. "No?! Hansol is like my own child, Seok! What the heck?"

Seokmin shrugs, "Sure."

Before Minghao can throw himself across the table and pinch Seokmin's ears, Mingyu buts in, looking shook to the core.

"Really?" He sounds like he can't believe it. "Jihoon hyung?" Mingyu deadpans, having found enough strength to speak. Or maybe his souls decided to reunite with the body, who knows. But he surely looks highly offended at the fact Minghao could even like _like_ Jihoon, of all the people. Almost as if he's disappointed in Minghao's choice in man. _After last night, even Minghao is._

"What's wrong with Jihoon-ssi?" Chan wonders, staring at Mingyu in confusion. "He's a great producer!"

And Mingyu sighs, shaking his head at Chan, leaning on the table to get a little closer to his best friend. "Look, Hao, I'll be very honest. Hyung is a nice guy, very nice if I say so. But—"

" _But?_ What but?" Seokmin cuts him a little aggressively. Mingyu carries on, eyes never leaving Minghao's.

"— so are you. You deserve someone who'll cherish your existence, love you twice as much you love them, be your pillar whenever you fumble even the slightest."

Seokmin rolls his eyes. "What's the problem here, Kim Mingyu?"

"The problem here, Lee Seokmin," Mingyu grits out, "is that Jihoonie hyung is straight. I don't know where you were last year for new year's eve party, but hyung insisted he's straight and that only girls interest him. He repeated it like a fucking mantra, it was frankly annoying. Cheol hyung's bi ass was sulking because he thought he'll have another bi in the group."

Seokmin visibly deflates. "Oh."

"That being said, there's nothing wrong with crushing on hyung. It's just that... there's no future for it, you get me?" Minghao nods, pouting slightly, sad and heartbroken. "I don't want you to get your hopes up. That's all, baby. Nothing more. I just want what's good for you."

That just solidifies Minghao's theory, doesn't it? Jihoon doesn't seem him as anything more than a brother. And Minghao is cent percent sure he has found about Minghao's infatuation, or at least he doubts. _Closure_ , Minghao needed a closure. And here it. Jihoon can't possibly like him romantically. He's straight.

Seokmin sighs, going back to cutting up the pancakes. When he looks up at Minghao, he smiles a little apologetically. And Minghao returns it with ease. It is always easy when it comes to Seokmin.

 _"Wow."_ Woojin breathes. "I would say you have a......uh, _taste_ in man?" 

Jungkook nods, slurping loudly on his milkshake.

Jaehyun picks a cheese-garlic bread from the basket and puts it on Minghao's plate. "Honesty, I might be aiming at nothing but, he was the reason you let yourself lose last night, isn't he?"

Damn, Jaehyun really is observant huh? Why couldn't Minghao's drunk self be this attentive too?

"What? _Why_?!" Mingyu yells, gathering more than enough attention from the people around them.

"What did he do? I swear I love him, but he can square the fuck up!" Seokmin declares next, punching the air in a show of how ready he is to fight their producer hyung.

"Easy there, cowboy," Jungkook pats Seokmin's back, while Bambam carefully lowers the fists.

During this entire exchange, Dongmin remains uncharacteristically quiet. Attentive to the discussion, but reserved in his expression.

❇⭐❇

  
Minghao finds himself observing Dongmin, the Korean back to his talkative self, poking fun at Mingyu and fooling Jaehyun into believing that Astro were under Cube.  
The excitement and support he had shown before Minghao revealed about Jihoon, is nowhere to be seen and he feels uneasy. This isn't the Dongmin he knows.

Was he simply being polite, keeping his opinions to himself? What's the deal? Was this Dongmin's way minding his business? Was he following the _'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all'_ rule?

His own phone lighting up catches Minghao's attention. How long has the phone been ringing? Was he really that busy observing Dongmin?

The name of the caller flashes and his brain freezes. His brain, then on, can only comprehend the name on the screen and the fact that he hadn't see the older male in the morning. But the question still remains, _why was he calling Minghao?_

Jihoon's grumpy contact picture stares at him, the playful scowl on full display. Even the picture doesn't fail to send shivers down his spine.

Why was Jihoon even calling him? He never calls Minghao. Not just Minghao, actually, he generally doesn't call much, preferring to text instead. And as far as Minghao is concerned, he isn't on Jihoon's list of people he frequently texts, let all alone the call list.

Why was Jihoon suddenly so keen on calling him, of all the people? Did Mingyu and Seokmin forget their phones? Seokmin? Maybe. But not Mingyu, he never forgets his phone. Maybe he couldn't get through them, so Minghao was the only option. _Wait, wait!_ Didn't he call Minghao yesterday when he was at the bar, too? And drunk Minghao had cut the call! _Shit_ , maybe that why he's Minghao, to grill him for ignoring his calls and then vanishing in the morning without seeing him.

So lost in thought, Minghao forgets to answer the call. He freaks out when the screen turns back to the picture of his mom and dad, smiling so bright and beautiful. A singular missed call notification rests on top of their group chat notifications. He lurches forward, picking the device up and unlocking it. He immediately clicks on call back, putting it against his ear.

Minghao has really been taking calls from Jihoon for granted. Next time the producer just might not call him at all! But, wouldn't that be a good thing? At least Minghao's heart wouldn't feel the need to beat like it's on drugs. Jihoon isn't good for Minghao's health. _Wow_.

As the call goes through, Minghao grows a little nervous, being unaware of the reason Jihoon called has him on the edge of the seat, foot tapping rapidly - a sign of impatience.

Jihoon picks up on the second ring.

"Hyung, you called," he states in lieu of greeting or apologising for missing the call.

"Where are you?"

There's a slight edge to it, but otherwise Jihoon doesn't sound like he's too bothered. That's good, that's good.

He looks up from where he had been burning a hole into his own converse covered foot. Mingyu and Seokmin are looking at him, both looking curious. No one else is much interested, all talking over one another, bickering and laughing. It's a nice feeling.

"Uh, I'm out for breakfast."

A pause. Then, "Yeah, but where?"

"The café opposite Dongho hyung's apartment. Why?"

Jihoon makes a funny sound. "What are you doing _there_ of all the places? We've a radio interview in two hours, hope you remember." He pauses again, and breathes out. "Cheol hyung wanted to make sure you knew of it. All three of you, I meant."

"Bambam wanted to have a breakfast with us, and this is where we usually come. So, yeah." He toys with the tissue in hand, balling it and then straightening it out. He sighs, catching Seokmin's attention. "And yes, hyung, I remembered. We three will be back in two hours tops, hyung. Tell hyung not to worry, and thanks for the reminder."

Another pause. Minghao squirms in his seat.

"I was actually hoping we could catch a lunch together in the noon after the interview. Are you up for it?"  
There's a loud yell, followed by banging of pots. Minghao rolls his eyes fondly. Of course Soonyoung would be waking everyone up by banging pots. He hears Jihoon curse, and he chuckles.

He wants to say yes, tell Jihoon to count him in. But yesterday's events are still too fresh in his mind, feelings a little too annoyingly raw even though it was not a rejection of any sorts. He doesn't need another episode of that. So he plays safe. "We'll see, hyung." Not rejecting as well. "Go and shut up Soonyoung hyung before you guys get another noise complain."

If Jihoon remains free, then he doesn't mind having a lunch. And if Jihoon has some emergency, Minghao wouldn't be left feeling high and dry. Plus, he's pretty sure it won't just be the two of them. Either Jihoon is going to ask someone to tag along or someone is going to tag along, because Seventeen firmly believes in the concept called 'self-invite'.

"I see." He sighs, sounds almost defeated. But Minghao has never heard Jihoon sound defeated, so he can't be too sure. He can just be tired. Yeah, that sound more legit. "Fair enough. Also, we never get noise complain when Soonyoung is banging pots, it's only when he sings that we get one," he chuckles.

Minghao doesn't find it in himself to laugh along Jihoon, it's too early to be getting this domestic with Jihoon. Jihoon's chuckles come to an abrupt stop, adding to the lingering tension and awkwardness. He audibly sighs again, "I'll see you later then. Just make sure you make it here before Cheol hyung loses his shit."

"Yes, hyung."

"Good."

Both don't hang up. It's a little awkward. Or maybe it's just awkward for Minghao. He wants to add to the conversation, drag it a bit longer. Listen to Jihoon's casual relaxed voice, hear his _hmm_ s and _ugh_ s. But a quick glance tells him everyone has intentionally quietened down, and he quickly comes to a conclusion to end the call.

"Bye hyung."

Waits for Jihoon to reply and then cuts the call. He drops his phone on the table, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Was that Cheol hyung?" Seokmin asks, and Minghao is hit with a feeling of deja vu.

"No. Jihoon hyung."

He smiles in satisfaction when Mingyu and Seokmin sit up straight, both wearing a panicked expression. At least his reaction to Jihoon's calls isn'tdifferent from theirs. Jihoon has that effect on everyone, it seems.

"What? Why did he call?"

Jaehyun snorts, "Why? Can't he call?"

Mingyu turns to look at him, eyes still blown wide. "No, dude," he shakes his head, "you don't understand. Jihoon hyung never calls!"

Minghao watches as Seokmin pats his jacket pockets, turning the article around wildly, earning a deadpanned look from Chan when he nearly smacks his coffee cup off the table. Looking back at Jaehyun, Minghao nods in agreement.  
" _'Never'_ might be an exaggeration. But he's notoriously known for making other people relay his messages for him. Him calling just to remind us about the radio interview is surprising, to say the least."

He skips out the part where Jihoon had asked him for lunch. Mainly because he didn't want to make an issue about it in front of everyone. Jihoon never calls and that fact remains unaffected, even when he wants to have meal with one of his members. The most Jihoon does is send a message or ask in person about the dinner, but not call.

"Aha!" Seokmin is holding his phone in his hand, getting slightly up from his chair to shove the device in Minghao's face. Before Minghao can even take a look, Jungkook is already snatching it from the vocalists hand.

"What? What?" Yugyeom asks, trying to read over Jungkook's shoulder.

"The suspense is killing me!" Dongmin joins, flapping his arm helplessly.

"Wow. This... is interesting." Jungkook says, nodding. It's almost like he discovered a great secret, something he and only he knows about. He sounds like those detectives on TV after finding a major clue. What did Seokmin show them?

"Interesting indeed." Yugyeom agrees, smiling smugly at Minghao.

Minghao rolls his eyes exasperatedly. What does these three know about Minghao that even Minghao doesn't know? Can they hurry up, please? Minghao only has soo much of patience.

"I suddenly feel like a side character in those crime series who never has a clue," Chan observes.

"That makes the two of us," Minghao retorts, raising his tea cup to clink with Chan's.

"Okay, so basically you said Jihoon hyung called to just remind you three about radio interview, right?" Jungkook questions, shuffling in his seat to lean nearer to Minghao, eyes twinkling with uncontained mischief.

"Yeah. So? Cheol hyung asked him to. He probably didn't do it on his own accord," he replies, borderline defensive. Why he was getting defensive over a call from one of their hyungs is unknown to him.

At the confirmation, both Yugyeom and Seokmin grin along, their grins a little unnerving.

"That kind of makes my theory a little more valid," Seokmin muses, tapping his fingers against his chin.

Woojin suddenly scoffs, "Spill the tea or shove off with your theories." All turn to blink at him in surprise. "What? I also want to know. And that dragging of suspense is k-i-l-l-i-n-g me!" he replies petulantly.

"Anyways," Seokmin begins, his maniacal grin back on his face. "I had already told Cheol hyung about our meeting before I met you downstairs. He even reminded me about the interview."

Jungkook hands over Seokmin's phone to Minghao. "Seungcheol hyung also texted him an hour ago reminding him again."

Minghao takes the phone, scrolling through the short conversation. Apparently Seungcheol texted all three of them and only Seokmin replied.

Seokmin takes the offered phone back. "So the whole 'Cheol asked me to remind you blah blah' is stupid. I think he just wanted a reason to call you."

Minghao chokes on his tea when he realises what Seokmin is trying to imply. No fucking way! Also, what is this theory Seokmin spoke of? Minghao is fearing his life, now. He knew they were chaotic, but to what extent had been the question. _Guess he'll be getting his answers soon?_

"Bullshit." Minghao scoffs. There's nothing to prove that.

"Yeah? Then why did he not call Mingyu also? And to quote what you said, 'he told it was for all three of us.' Seungcheol hyung knew Seokmin saw the message, so why would he tell it was for all three you?" Yugyeom challenges.

Minghao gulps. _No, no, no, no, no!_ Mingyu said he is straight! Minghao needs to move on and this headassery isn't going to help him achieve this.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Woojin shouts, waving his arms around to make them all _wait_. "What you're trying to tell me is that _the_ Jihoon-ssi who is notoriously known to avoid calling people, is searching for a reason to call Minghao?" A very enthusiastic nod from Seokmin. "Oh, wow. Interesting. _Very_ interesting."

Chan raising his cup catches Minghao's attention. "I already like the direction of this theory." Minghao scowls at him. _Well, Minghao doesn't._

Bambam claps, nodding his head. "I don't even what the theory is, but I'm in!"

"Don't raise Minghao's hopes, guys. Seokmin, please. Jihoon hyung himself said he isn't straight. Don't pull this bullshit," Mingyu speaks. He's stern in his talk, but the tone is borderline pleading.

Jaehyun clicks his fingers, beaming brightly. He has the biggest smile they've ever seen Jaehyun wear. It's cute, Minghao almost coos.

"I get it!" He cheers. "I think I know what the theory is!" He turns to shake Yugyeom by his shoulder. And Yugyeom plays along, letting himself be pushed and pulled.

Mingyu sighs. Minghao feeds his heart grow at the way Mingyu is looking out for him. "Do please share then."

"See, Mingyu," Jaehyun practically shouts, bouncing in his seat. He's adorable. "You said he was being annoyingly incessant about his sexuality. He was chanting it like a mantra, you said."

Everyone is interested now. Even Dongmin looks invested, folding his arms on the table and giving Jaehyun all his attention.

Frankly, Minghao doesn't know what to think or feel about this. He had told his friends in the hope that they'll be there for him when he'll eventually fall. He shared it in hopes that he wouldn't have to hide who he truly is from his friends. He didn't expect it to turn into a Buzzfeed unsolved with Seokmin and gang showing up with theories, receipts and reasons. He fears that they'll convince Minghao that his feelings are reciprocated and then suddenly the reality will hit him. And it'll be too late for Minghao to find his footing.

"Go on," Dongmin whispers.

"Chan!" Poor lad flinches. "Would you go around declaring your sexuality?"

"No." He shakes his head cautiously.

"He did though before–oh." Yugyeom gleefully thumps Bambam's back as a realisation dawns on him.

"Oh?" Chan and Woojin seem to catch on Bambam's train of thought.

"Lord, you're all too dramatic for me," Dongmin grumbles.

"Before what, you stupid child?!" Minghao is barely hanging by the last thread of patience. God, give him strength.

"Before I came out." Chan says, eyes trained on Minghao. "That was me trying to convince myself I was straight."

Minghao hears everyone gasp alongside him. Wow. Just – _wow_. When he walked in here today, he hadn't expected his day to take a turn such sharp. _God is really playing with Minghao's feelings, aye?_

So, there are chances that Jihoon might be in denial?

That's honestly worse.

❇⭐❇

  
"Now that Kook and Jae are gone, say, how are you guys going?" Dongmin asks, struggling to pick up the four coffee cups and the singular milkshake he had ordered for his band members.

"Our manager is coming to pick us up," Seokmin answers, coming over to help Dongmin hold all the cups comfortably and safely. He smiles gratefully.

Bambam bounds over, and brings his fist in front of Dongmin's face, causing him to flinch in reflex. "Tada!" And then proceeds to open his fist, only for a key to dangle between his fingers.

"No way!" Mingyu yells, peering down at the tiny little thing in fascination.

"Oh, yes way!" Yugyeom yells back, proudly Wrapping his arm around his friend.

"Nice," Dongmin says, smirking at the shiny key. He bumps his shoulder with Yugyeom, Bambam being too far for him bump into. "Pass it on to Bam," he instructs the youngest.

Yugyeom beams and passes the congratulation bump to Bambam as asked. But then swings his body and bumps again with full force, successfully knocking not only Bambam off his feet but also Minghao, who had come to observe Bambam's key to freedom.

Minghao doesn't even have enough time to flail his arms wildly, already stumbling into Woojin, the Korean easily managing Minghao's added force. Woojin stands his ground, body swaying only enough to accommodate Minghao's weight. But Bambam isn't soo lucky and goes tumbling towards Chan, who on reflex steps out of the way of the incoming body. It's too late to save the Thai male when the realisation of what he had done shines on the Australian.

_Sike_ _, mate, rest in peace._

The entire cafe just stills, all the chatter coming to a halt. The warm and cozy ambience the café Breakfast Hub provided breaks when a loud noise cuts through the air, the chair and Bambam, both going down and crashing painfully to the ground.

Minghao just stares as Bambam falls in slow motion, watches the way Chan steps in to help after moving out of the way, the panic kicking his body into action while his brain struggles to catches up.  
It's hilarious as concerning, to be frank. It has always been in Bambam's blood to be a little too dramatic and it's very evident as he falls; flailing arms, wide eyes as mouth chants ' _oh boy'_. The fall Bambam takes though looks very painful, the way his elbows hit the ground, head almost smacking into the ground.

Woojin still has his hands around Minghao, both looking at the scene in front of them. It's almost out of a sitcom and Minghao finds it hard to believe that this is happening in real life. He doesn't know if he should be impressed that his lame friends are capable enough to pull such a TV episode worthy scene or if he should be embarrassed on his friends' behalf, the entire cafe peering at the sprawled male – the only saving grace of this is that the cafe if filled with people who don't look like they listen to new gen pop song let alone recognise this gen's idols' by their faces.

Bambam groans, Yugyeom and Chan hurrying to help him up, dusting his clothes and making sure that he didn't sustain any serious injury. Yugyeom looks like he's about to burst into tears any moment now. Is there ever going to be a meet where everything goes smoothly? They're all a mess.

After he is helped to his feet, Bambam smiles, "I'm good. I'm good." He turns around, bowing at all the customers and the staff members, as of them stifle their laughter behind their palms.

Hope they don't get banned from their favourite place. Minghao sighs, completely slumping onto Woojin, hoping he'd be able to handle Minghao's burden for the second time today.

❇⭐❇

  
Surprised, Minghao stops waving at the speeding car and turns around to look at his two best friends.

"What you're trying to tell me is that you both have yet to wear radio-interview appropriate clothes?" Minghao squints at his band members in disbelief. _Seriously, what is up with these guys?_

"Did I not ask you guys to, specifically, dress up? We could've joined them directly!"

Seokmin smiles sheepishly. "You did," he confirms. And offers nothing more.

Minghao sighs loudly, throwing his hands in the air. "Then why?"

He doesn't want to go back to the dorms where Jihoon is waiting to drag him by his neck. Neither is he excited to interact with Jihoon when the phone call is this fresh in his head. He had planned everything out, to ensure that he'd be able to extend his avoiding-Jihoon agenda a little longer. But these fools had to mess it all up! _Where the fuck is Mingyu?_

"But I don't want to go back just yet," he admitted after a pathetic minute, inching closer to Seokmin to latch onto his arm, jutting his bottom lip out and staring sadly at the older male.

Seokmin visible hesitates, looking close to just letting Minghao drag him to the interview in his ratty t-shirt and rag-tag pair of sweatpants, hidden under his cozy coat.  
"Baby," he pleads, sounding just as hesitant.

Minghao cheered internally, he had Seokmin. Mingyu wouldn't budge, insisting he got changed, Minghao knew this. So having Seokmin to hang around until Mingyu got done, would be nice. They could catch a subway ride to the center of Seoul! _So exciting!_

Dongmin chuckled from beside them, hands in the pocket, he watched the way Minghao smoothly had Seokmin wrapped around his pinky. Minghao was indeed Seokmin and Mingyu's baby.

"I could drop you off, Minghao."

That perked up Minghao's interest. Dongmin hadn't really spoken to him the entire time after the big revelation. And it had Minghao wondering what his deal was. And now he was suddenly offering a ride? Hm, sounds fishy. But it's Dongmin, the most he probably will do is tell Minghao he doesn't approve of his lifestyle and then proceed to drop him off. Definitely not strangle him in car in the middle of nowhere. Nope.

"Sure," he answered, openly giving Dongmin a quick once over.

Dongmin flushed, but smiled a little crookedly. It looked like his version of an apologetic smile, and Minghao hopes for it to be just that.

"Great!" Seokmin clapped, his hesitation melting away to make way for his bright personality, smiling like he's here to give the Sun a run for his money. "Now that is settled, I can get dressed peacefully in clothes that are much more appropriate for a radio interview!"

The dancer doesn't let up his hold on the Korean's arm, only snuggling closer to him. "But you were ready to come like this."

"Desperate time calls for desperate measures," Mingyu answers for Seokmin, walking back with two cups of hot beverage.

"Hyung is by the corner, let's go." He jerk his behind him.

Minghao let's Seokmin pull his arm out his grip, stepping back and closer to where Dongmin has been standing.

"Just let me know when you guys leave from the dorm. So that I can make it there on time," Minghao says, tone a little nagging and wagging his finger in Mingyu's face.

The taller surges forward to bite off the dancer's finger, cups in his hand almost slipping if not for Minghao's quick reflexes.

They all laugh at the typical Mingyu behaviour, Seokmin taking hold of the drinks. "Manager hyung and Jihoon hyung won't get their coffee if you're not careful Mingyu."

Dongmin pushes himself off the wall, dusting off his jacket as he steps next to Minghao. "Yeah," he agrees, sounding genuine, "and we need Woozi-ssi in the best mood for our little test to go right."

Surprised, Minghao turns to look at him. Dongmin looks back and shoots another soft smile. This probably is the first time in an hour that he has acknowledged Minghao's crush on Jihoon. Was this his attempt at accepting Minghao for who he is? Or has his shock simply melt away now that he had some time to process? Well Minghao has an hour to burn. Plenty of time to get some answers from Lee Dongmin.

"Ah, I completely forgot!" Seokmin yells excitedly. "I'll keep an eye out for hyung! Let's see how he reacts when you don't show up. Till then bye, Myungho!"

Mingyu waves as well, lightly hugs Minghao and pulls Dongmin in a proper hug. Then the two turn around and walk away, still bickering about the missing beanie.

Minghao watches them go for a few seconds before fully turning his body to Dongmin, who in turn positions his body towards Minghao as well.

"Shall we?" he sweeps his arm in the direction of the parking lot. Minghao nods, falling in step with the other.

"So, Dongminnie."

A deep sigh. "I'll explain."

_You better, Cha Eunwoo, you better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if you were hoping for a hoonhao action. (also, since my username has a hoonhao in it, I'm going to call this ship HoonHao, just to keep the brand🤡)
> 
> This is just 8.5k of stalling. But I promise Jihoonie will make an appearance in the next update. 🤞🥴  
> I tried to keep it short, but somehow it just exceeded my 5k mark and I couldn't bring myself to cut it that short.
> 
> Q: what do you think is Dongmin's deal?
> 
> A few things to note:  
> 1\. I started writing this book before woojin left, so I'll be writing woojin as a part of skz.  
> 2\. My knowledge on LGBTQ+ is limited, even with help of internet, so please be patient if I make a mistake. Take full liberty in correcting me.  
> 3\. The characters won't necessarily match up to their on screen persona, so roll with it.  
> Even the events like concerts, interviews won't have proper order. I can't even guarantee you that these events have happened in reality.🤡🤙🤷
> 
> ~Jade

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the first chapter was good enough of a start to this story. I'm still not satisfied with how it turned, so I'll probably keep working on it.  
> 😙
> 
> Do let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments down below!💜 Leave a kudo if you liked it!! 
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
